Bemlo of the Gnomes
Rottenhand is a Rogue Lich, being an enemy of the Alliance and the Horde but not a memeber of the Scourge. He currently resides in an abandoned Village of Alterac, planning to raise an undead army to conquer the region. Ritual of Ascension The ritual that the Gnome used for his Ascension was not blessed by the Lich King or by a powerful Necromancer; As result, Rottenhand is not as powerful as the averange Lich. Possessions -Hand of Bemlo; Once a simple wooden Magestaff, the rod has been befouled by Necromantic energies. It is nowhere to be found after the Gnome's ascension. -Unidentified Gnome Skull; It can be seen hanging from the Lich's hip. It is speculated that the it could be the skull of Rottenhand's mortal body. -Golden Ring (Probably his Wedding Ring) which rests on the Lich's skeletal finger; He never parts from it. -Phylactery: There's no current information about what it could be or where it could be found. History -Year -104: Bemlo is born, from Annie Steelcrack and Baged Fitzspin, in the City of Gnomeregan (Dun Morogh). -Year -101: Baged Fitzspin dies in a lab accident. -Year -87: Bemlo meets his first and only love, Insey. -Year -84: Under the advice of his mother and the support of Insey, Bemlo begins the study of the Arcane. -Year -79: Insey and Bemlo get married. Bemlo stops studying the Arcane in favour of his passion for Teconology. -Year -77: Bemlo and Insey's Workshop opens its doors, the family takes the name "Coghand". -Year -76: Birth of Bemlo and Insey's son: Gekko. -Year -53: Gekko gets married and leaves the Family house. -Year -31: Death of Gekko due to undefined events. Bemlo and Insey welcome Gekko's wife and daugther in their house. -Year 0: Beginning of the First War; Strange reports begin to arrive to Gnomeregan. Bemlo resumes the studies of the Arcane in an attempt to combine magic and teconology. -Year 6: Beginning of the Second War. -Year 7: Bemlo's wealth and status make him a possible candidate for a place in the Council of Tinkers; He attains the position later that year. -Year 20: Beginning of the Third War; Dwarven Abassators arrive in Gnomeregan, a few Gnomes are sent by the High Tinker to aid the Alliance in the War. -Year 22: Rise of the Scourge. -Year 25: Trogg Invasion of Gnomeregan and Thermaplugg's betrayal.The radiations decimate the Gnome population, inculding Bemlo's wife, his daughter in law and granddaugther. He survives as a Leper. In his grief, Bemlo kills his assistant with a Blast Wave (spell). Now wanted dead by the Alliance, Bemlo escapes into the wilderness; Having turned to darker forms of magic, he relies on the Drain Life spell to preserve his sanity and his decaying body; He takes the name of "Rottenhand" -Year 26: Opening of the Dark Portal. Bemlo arrives to the Tirisfal Glades where he is imprisoned by the Forsaken. The Forsaken then accept him among their ranks for his "cursed" state. He works as an assistant in the Apothecarium. -Year 27: Beginning of the War Against the Lich King. Bemlo is promoted to the rank of "Apothecary"; He works to develop new versions of the Plague for the Dark Lady. He doesn't take part to the Northrend Campaign. -Year 28: The Shattering and the War for Gilneas. Bemlo, along with a Troop of Deathguards, is moved to the Hillsbrad Foothills. He resides in the Blackscythe Garrison under the leadership of Dread-Rider Viscella and High-Executor Wright. -Year 30: Discovery of Pandaria. Due to the (Unintentional) murdering of a Deathguard, Bemlo is forced to flee from the Garrison and is wanted dead by the Horde. He hides from the Forsaken amog the mountains of Alterac. Later that year he meets Cadias Redbridge, a fromer member of the Cult of the Damned, in an abandoned house in Alterac. He learns Necromancy under the teachings of Redbridge. °19 October: Redbridge reveals Bemlo his plains to become a Lich, the Gnome begins to research about the ritual in secret. -Year 32: Legion's third invasion of Azeroth. During Rebridge's ritual to become a Lich, Bemlo betrays him by poisoning his food; The gnome then uses the ritual for himself. Now a Lich, he resides in Alterac, plotting against the Horde and Alliance forces in the area. Memorable Quotes "Look at what i've become! A cursed abomination, like all of you!" -Bemlo before charring his assisnant, outside Gnomeregan. '''"The Alliance, the Forsaken, they will all pay! From today i shall serve no more." '''-Bemlo Rottenhand just before his ascension.